


Time Does Not Exist In The Void

by VerySmallChild



Series: Gaster timeline [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster remembers resets, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Protective Grillby (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallChild/pseuds/VerySmallChild
Series: Gaster timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. What now?

“Who is Gaster?” That simple question rings in Sans’ head. 

He rushes home, papyrus is sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
“Sans, your home. I'm so glad.”

“Heya Paps, I have an important question for you, But do you know who Gaster is?” 

“Um, no? Is he a friend of yours, ooh I'd love to meet him…. Sans are you alright.”

“Heh, yeah I'm fine paps, just a bit tired. Might take a nap.”

Sans stumbles up the stairs to his room. He walks past his father’s room along the way, wondering if he should go in. He decided not to right now, he was bone tired.  
He collapses onto his bed, wondering what to do. How was he going to take care of Papyrus? He could barely look after himself. His sockets slowly close, and he falls into a dreamless sleep. 

~~~~

It has been days and Sans still hasn't woken up yet. Papyrus is becoming distressed. He runs to Grillby’s 

“Grillby!” papyrus runs in crying. 

“Papyrus what is wrong?”

“Sans wont wake up.”

“You know that is just his condition, he does this sometimes?”

“Grillby, it has been days. He wont wake up.” 

“What?” 

“He came home from work and hasn't woken up since. I don't know what to do.”

Grillby politely asked one of the guards to watch the bar in his absence, he had something to take care of. Taking Papyrus’ hand, he was led from the bar to their house. Papyrus slammed the door open as he ran inside, dragging Grillby with him. Grillby heads up the stairs to Sans’ room, finding him asleep on his bed. 

“Sans, Buddy, I need you to wake up.” Grillby shakes him gently. “Sans, what’s wrong.”  
Grillby notices the tear tracks on Sans’ skull, why was he crying. “Sans, I'm going to check your soul.” 

Sans HP 0.3  
AT 1 DEF 1  
He Has Failed [removed]. 

“Sans, why is your HP so low?” Grillby begins to heal the skeleton. “Sans, you need to take better care of yourself.”

“I'm sorry, I'm-” Sans wakes up and begins crying. He feels so broken. “He’s gone.”

Grillby stayed with him until he had calmed down again.


	2. Everyone but him

No one remembers the royal scientist, except for Sans. Sans can sometimes catch small glimpses of people remembering some small details of Gaster existing.

When Grillby visits he grabs out one too many cups, but has no idea who gave him his necklace when asked. Papyrus can't remember his father, but every morning he lingers out the front of his bedroom door wondering if he should knock. 

Sans goes to the lab looking for clues, trying to find a trace of him. There is nothing, old lab notes have missing information, his equipment is gone, his office is empty. Sans heads to the room with the broken machine, the area has been cleaned up, mostly by Alphys. He checks drawers and file cabinets for any trace of him. 

Taking the notes from the machine, he heads back home. He fills in the blanks himself. It is easy enough, he remembered what was written down previously. Perhaps if he figured out what went wrong he could reverse it and bring his father back. 

~~~~

It was difficult going to work at the lab, he would always walk to work with his father, but now he would go alone. He decided to take the Riverperson’s boat, remembering that his father didn't like taking the boat because he thought the Riverperson was creepy. 

“Tra la la where would you like to go today.” 

“I have no destination in mind, I just want to float for a while.”

“Then we are off, Tra la la.” the boat gently floated away from the shore, Sans sat there staring into the water. “Tra la la, my life was saved by a man who no longer exists.”

“Oh yea, what was his name?” Sans asked knowing full well no one knew who he was. 

“His name cannot be spoken since it was lost in time. Beware the man who speaks in hands, Beware the man from the other world.” 

“What, why?”

“The man we speak of is behind the grey door, but it is not you who will find him.”

“Great, just great.” 

~~~~

Sans eventually resigned from the lab. Claiming he no longer had a reason to keep working there. He applied for a job as a sentry for the king. To keep watch out for humans, and to serve as the last line of defence as the judge. 

Humans came and went. Papyrus was now old enough to start working as well, becoming a sentry in the pursuit to be a royal guard. He became best friends with Undyne, who cherished the energetic skeleton. She decided to keep watch of the two quirky skeletons knowing full well what it was like to grow up alone.


End file.
